Talk:Call Beast
Monster Gloves make Carrie susceptible to Level 5 Petrify Testing that shows level variation between calls I just tried reproducing the above testing at level 75 with CourierCarrie (and no Monster Gloves). My first Carrie did 356 to the Tunnel Worms and Wild Hares, while my second one did 352, confirming that Carrie is not capped at level 75. I also used Familiar on the second one, but it continued to hit for 352. --Valyana 20:04, 8 March 2006 (PST) Jug level cap question The 0-2 levels below is based on the beastmaster's level and not the level cap of the jug right? For example, would Funguar familiar(which is normally 65 cap) be levels 63-65 on a level 75 BST or always 65 because it's 0-2 levels below the beastmaster and not the jug cap? Petco 15:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I'm referencing some testing done in this thread, which appears to be a clear indicator to me for the probabilities for jugs to spawn at certain levels w/ call beast: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?fjob=8&mid=1298635397162868956&page=1 "It's probably nothing, but it felt like there was a certain likelihood for varying pet levels to spawn. I don't know if data like this was ever collected before, but I tallied 80 Call Beast samples where there was an array of levels (so it excludes capped Nazunas, or singular level pets like BloodclawShasra) and it looked like this: Call Beast Tally Level Occurrence Percentage 88 39 48.75% 89 27 33.75% 90 14 17.5% " It wasn't my testing. I belive this is Falkirk on wiki. but I think the data is indicative --Levitikus 22:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) History *Aug. 27, 2007 Version Update: Pets summoned using the Call Beast ability will now remain for a longer period of time; the duration varies depending on pet type. *Dec. 13, 2005 Version Update: Experience Points penalty from using summoned pets via Call Beast has been removed. *Feb. 24, 2005 Version Update: Call Beast Recast timer became adjustable under the Merit Points system. write in please write in to SE and ask them to finish the monster chart for call beast. Beast's of the world UNITE! We have no bird or amorphs jugs yet wich means we can't use the best option pet when fighting aquans or birds... (only the most common exp monsters >,.>) and we can't gain the full benefit of the merit ability "Killer Instinct". SO write in beasts! ASK ASK ASK! Charisma effect on Call Beast? Now, I don't have the know-how or math skills to parse this properly but, without having written any numbers down, and really for my own edification, I ran a pseudo-test on CHR's effect on jugs. I did this because I'd noticed a strange discrepancy in how much damage one jug did and how much damage the next jug of the same type did. Mind you this was against Too Weak's and Easy Prey's, to be sure that my jugs (Carrie and Steffi) were hitting at the top of their attack curve, and that damage was relatively consistent. What I found, or at least may have found, after using several jugs and 2 sets of equipment (DD set and CHR set), is that higher CHR seems to noticeably affect jug strength, at least against TW and EP. From this I can conceivably draw the conclusion that jugs would be at least marginally stronger and/or more durable against T's and higher, although obviously damage output differences would be less noticeable. I know that was a bit long-winded, but I wanted to make sure nobody could accuse me of stating what I found as fact. I'm not, I'm just saying what I've found, and wondering if anyone else had noticed the same thing or is willing to test it out. I would, but as I said, numbers are not my strong point. --Jakk Frost 20:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) *I wanted to test this a little, to my dissapointment it appeared beasts summoned in my max CHR Set (only level 71 so not a lot, about 105) seemed to show no difference, and any difference i did seem to notice was that they would die quicker or miss more ._.;, so either it has no effect and i'm seeing the 0-2 level difference that Call beast has (my thoughts) or that if it does effect it (less likely) that its very very negligible or has a cap on it. - User:Karbuncle